Truth or Dare with The Seven
by Vibrato Melody
Summary: I got bored, so please send in your truths, dares, and questions in the comments and I may (or may not) use them in some of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Percy: Hey, it's Per-

Leo: I thought I was gonna talk first.

Jason: No, that was me-

Leo: No way. I am ultimately the coolest person here, so I should talk first.

Annabeth: Guys. Just let Percy talk.

Everyone: …

Percy: Okay. So hopefully, you guys all know who we are-

Leo: Cause if you don't get outta here.

Piper: Leo, be nice!

Percy: Anyway, we're here to-

Leo: This is my favorite part!

Everyone Else: LEO!

Leo: Fiiiiine!

Percy: So we're here to play truth or dare. And also to answer questions any of you guys out there might have. So this should be fun.

Annabeth: Just send in your "Truths and Dares" and questions in the comments, and who knows. Maybe we'll do your dares and answer your questions.

Leo: As Supreme Commander/Captain of the Argo II, henceforth we shall embark-eth on a game called-eth Truth or Dare-eth-

Frank: Leo. Just shut up.

Leo: You shut up!

Hazel: So please send in your comments before someone dies!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Annabeth: Hey guys! We've got some stuff already!

Leo: Alright! There's OBVIOUSLY a question for me, right?

Annabeth: Surprisingly, yes. It says, "Would you rather duel Reyna for two hours straight or ask Thalia to marry you?"

Frank: This is gonna be good!

Leo: I'd duel Reyna! Asking Thalia to marry me is WAY worse than that! I do NOT want to end up as a pile of ashes!

Reyna: *walks in* Alright then! Let's go!

Annabeth: Have you been there the whole time?!

Reyna: …Nooooooooo…

Percy: You were TOTALLY stalking us!

Reyna: Do not change the subject! *drags Leo outside*

Leo: I actually have to?!

*Reyna closes the door behind her*

Piper: Well that was certainly…something…

Annabeth: Moving on! Okay, this next one says… I dare everyone to twerk and Annabeth…QUEEFS?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Percy: THERE IS NO WAY I AM DOING THAT!

Jason: OH GODS NO!

Frank: I would rather be hurled into Tartarus than do THAT!

Nico: *pokes head through the window* I can have that arranged. *smiles*

Frank: I DIDNT MEAN LITERALLY!

Nico: *pouts* Dang it!

Hazel: What's "twerking" and "queefing"?

Everyone: *looks at Hazel nervously*

Frank: You REALLY don't wanna know…

Hazel: Why? Is it THAT bad?

Everyone: YES!

Hazel: •_• Oh…

*Leo comes running in*

Leo: HELP MEEEEE! *hides behind Jason*

Reyna: *follows Leo* It hasn't even been two hours yet!

Piper: I think that's enough of that…

Reyna: Fine. Can I still join this- thing you're doing?

Percy: Uhhhhhh…

Annabeth: I guess…we would be able to get more dares and questions and stuff.

Nico: Can I join, too?!

Hazel: Sure! The more, the merrier!

Nico: Yes! *climbs through the window, but then falls and face-plants on the floor* Ow.

Percy: Sooooo were done for this chapter, but keep sending your dares and questions!

Leo: Aw man! I wanted to say that!

Percy: Okay. You can say it.

Leo: Nah. The moment's gone.

Percy: You can say it next time.

Leo: YES!


	3. Chapter 25

Dear readers,

Come on, people! We need more reviews, here! Even if it's just a little idea, PLEEEEEEASE send it in! It's especially driving Leo crazy that there isn't anything coming up! Thank you for your time and we hope you bring in some reviews soon.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank


	4. Chapter 3

Leo: What's up everybody?! Sorry we haven't been updating for so long. We've just been doing some awesome demigod stuff!

Frank: That and Leo broke the computer.

Leo: Dude! You said you wouldn't bring that up!

Frank: Well you shouldn't have been messing around with the computer so much!

Annabeth: Guys! Stop! Anyway, Nico and Reyna have come to join, and we appreciate it that you guys have sent them some truths, dares, and questions.

Nico: Yeah! Let's get this thing started!

Leo: Alrighty then! So let's see... OH THIS IS A GOOD ONE!

Hazel: What is it?

Percy: It's obviously for me right?

Leo: *with a devilish smile* Why, yes it is, Persassius Jackson.

Percy: *nervously* What is it?

Leo: It say that you have to eat sushi!

Percy: You're kidding, right?

Leo: Nope! *gets out some sushi and chopsticks and puts it in front of Percy* Eat up!

Percy: LEO! HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED THAT FISH ARE FRIENDS AND NOT FOOD?!

Leo: You mean that cheesy line from Finding Nemo?

Percy: THAT IS AN IMPORTANT LIFE LESSON!

Leo: It's either that or you have to wear a red shirt for the rest of the times we play the game.

Percy: I'd rather wear the shirt!

Leo: Good thing that I brought a red shirt with me! *takes out a red shirt and throws it in Percy's face*

Percy: I regret this already. *puts on the shirt*

Nico: Okay. Is there anything for me?

Leo: Lemme see... *starts to laugh uncontrollably*

Nico: W-what is it?!

Leo: I...can't...too...funny! *falls out of the chair*

Piper: Let me see! *looks at the dare* Oh gods!

Nico: JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS, WOMAN!

Piper: It says that you have to kiss...

Nico: KISS WHO?! HAZEL?!

Hazel: NO! THAT IS WRONG IN SO MANY WAYS!

Piper: Guys! It's not Hazel!

Nico: WELL WHO IS IT?!

Piper: You have to kiss Percy.

Nico: WHAT?!

Percy: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! FIRST I HAVE TO WEAR THE RED SHIRT! NOW I HAVE TO KISS NICO?! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!

Leo: *still laughing* This is...too...good!

Annabeth: Oh calm down, Persassy! There's probably something else that you can do. *walks over to the computer* Okay... oh wow.

Reyna: Are there any for me yet? I've just been sitting here for the whole game.

Annabeth: Well, there is one...but this question seems interesting.

Frank: What is it?

Annabeth: It says, "What would you name your first born child?"

Percy: Coconut.

Annabeth: Percy, there's no way that I would let you name our child Coconut.

Percy: You said **_our_** child!

Annabeth: I did?! Wait Percy-

Percy: *runs outside and shouts to the whole camp* ANNABETH SAID WE WERE GONNA HAVE A KID! THERE'S GONNA BE PERCABABIES GUYZZZ! PERCABABIES!

*Everyone else is just sitting there, motionless*

Hazel: Well _**that**_ was overdramatic.

Jason: Yeah. So let's see if there's one for Reyna.

Reyna: Finally.

Jason: Okay...um...you and Nico have to kiss each other on the mouth for 10 seconds.

Nico: YES! I STILL GET TO KISS SOMEONE!

Reyna: No. Just no.

Nico: Awwwww! Pweeeeaaaase! *makes puppy eyes at Reyna*

Reyna: *tries to resist but fails* Oh FINE!

Nico: YES!

Hazel: But first, I want to see Frank do the Gagnam Style. That's what it says here.

Leo: *composes himself* I'll get the camera! *runs over to his cabin to get the camera*

Frank: But I don't wanna do the Gagnam Style!

Percy: *walks in* Frank is doing the Gagnam Style?! I have GOT to see this! *sits down*

Leo: Okay! Got the camera! Now let's do this!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
